The Fallen
The Warrior of Darkness, the first Prime Killer, Disciple of Unicron. These are words that describe The Fallen. Biography War of the Primes He was created by Primus and Adaptus and aided his creator during the Chaos Wars. After the end of the War, he watched as Primus combined his physiology with the Core of the Planet Cybertron. Centuries later, Megatronus received a visit from Liege Maximo on the Planet of Chaar. He is told by Maximo that Prima is plotting to destroy them. Megatronus tells him that they have to act quick. He is then tasked by Maximo to retrieve the Requiem Blaster from Solus Prime. He then ordered Trypticon to form The Nemesis and fly to Cybertron. Upon the voyage, he ordered Trypticon to inform Solus Prime of his coming. Megatronus then told himself that no Prime shall live under the fear of Prima. Upon arrival to Cybertron, he approached Solus Prime and asked for the Requiem Blaster. He is guided to the Requiem Blaster by Solus Prime. Solus showed Megatronus the Requiem Blaster, and tried to take it, only for Solus to refuse to give it to him. In the ensuing fight, Megatronus accidentally fired the Blaster, mortally wounding Solus. He screamed in horror of what he had done, and began to cradle her dying body. He is discovered by Prima, Vector Prime, and Optimus Prime, before he watched as Solus's body reduced to ashes and flew to the Well of All Sparks. He attempted to shoot Prima with the Blaster, only to be stopped by Nexus Prime.He then began to verbally fight with Prima over the Death of Solus Prime. After a brief conflict, Megatronus left Cybertron with Maximo, Onyx Prime, Amalgamous Prime, and Quintus Prime. Years later, he and Maximo approached the Weaponsmith Garnak, where he was given the Dark Star Sabre. Megatronus proceeded to slaughter Garnak and his children, Kita and Coll. He then destroyed Garnak's shop before leaving with Maximo to Cybertron. Upon the voyage to Cybertron, he is told by Maximo that once Cybertron falls, they will be free to conquer the Universe. On Cybertron, Megatronus and Maximo attacked Iacon together, and began to slaughter the Trians and Optimans. As Prima arrived to fight him, Megatronus brandished the Dark Star Sabre and entered a duel with Prima. He is blamed by Prima for the cause of the War and Solus's Death, and Megatronus reverses the Blame onto Prima. After Maximo killed Optimus, Megatronus was sent flying by Prima. And after Prima took care of Maximo, Megatronus leaped in and impaled Prima in the back. He is left shock when Prima snapped the Dark Star Sabre's blade and opened a portal into the Dead Universe. From there, he was given the name "The Fallen", before being hit with an energy wave pushing him into the Dead Universe. War for Cybertron Part 1 Relationships * Primus -Creator * Adaptus -Creator * Quintessons -Creators * Liege Maximo -Brother and Ally * Prima -Brother-turned-nemesis * Trypticon -Titan Guardian * Solus Prime -Sister and Lover turned Victim; Deceased * Vector Prime -Brother-turned-enemy * Optimus Prime -Brother-turned-enemy * Nexus Prime -Brother-turned-enemy * Onyx Prime -Brother and Ally * Amalgamous Prime -Brother and Ally * Quintus Prime -Brother and Ally * Micronus Prime -Brother-turned-enemy * Alpha Trion -Brother-turned-enemy * Alchemist Prime/ Maccadam -Brother-turned-enemy * Megatans -Tribe * Garnak -Victim * Kita -Victim * Coll -Victim Appearances * War for Cybertron Part 1